new country
by leavemealone96
Summary: Australia is introduced to all the nations, how will they react! who will she go home with! AND WILL FRANCE EVER GET LAID! SUMMARY IS A FAIL! OCS USED SORRY FOR OCCNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**hai!**

**long time no see :)**

**so ive been writing this for a while now!**

**and decied to post it /**

**so i hope you enjoy it!**

**k**

**thanks**

**bye :3**

* * *

><p>As the countries sat down for their usual world meeting the door opened suddenly with a bang, all the countries jumped in surprise England almost spilling his tea. Hungry came in dragging a lightly tanned girl with brown hair and blue eyes behind her,<p>

"Hey guys!" she shouted to get their attention, even though she already had it "we have a new country joining us today, her name is Australia" she pushed said girl in the middle of the room, making her feel quite awkward.

"G-day, I'm Australia some people call me Jess" she said waving; all the men stared at her. The first of the countries to get up and meet her was Italy.

"Ciao I'm Italy" he said with a big smile and shook her hand, next was Germany

"Uh...Um guten tag I'm Germany" he said nervously shaking her hand, France made his way up majestically

"Bonjour I'm France" he said with a wink and kissed her hand, Australia blushed.

"Hello I'm England" he said with a slight blush on his face, she noticed this a giggled as England sat down America run straight up to her and gave her a bear hug

"Hey I'm America!" he said embracing her in a very tight hug, and then Canada slowly made his way to greet her,

"Hi I'm Canada" he said with a small smile, Australia greeted him with a hug, his smile grew bigger and all the other countries stared with jealousy.

As they finished greeting her they all sat down, of course being a new country Australia didn't know where to sit, so she decided to sit next to Canada. As she sat down Canada looked up at her,

"What are you doing?" he questioned, she looked up at him with a puzzled look

"Sitting next to you" she said stifling a giggle "why? don't people ever sit next to you?" she asked, Canada was as red as a tomato,

"n-no they usually forget that I'm here" he said quietly, Australia gasped at that

"How could they forget your here! Your too cute to ignore!" she exclaimed quietly, Canada went ever redder at her remark. As the meeting was about to close, France and England made their way over to Australia,

"Hello Australia" England said as she got up from her chair,

"Oh hey England, France" she said with a smile "what's up?"

"Well mon cher, me and Angleterre were wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink?" he said in a very husky voice, Australia couldn't keep her eyes off him and England

"Uh sure, that would be lovely!" she said very cheery.

England, France and Australia walked down the street towards the bar, England was starting to get nervous, "_what if I get really drunk! And act like a total fool", _England started to panic until Australia snapped him out of his panic mode

"Hey England you all right? You look a little pale" she said worry all over her face,

"Oh yes I'm fine" he said reassuring her.

They turned into the bar Australia saw all the countries that were at the meeting there, Germany, Italy, America, Canada, Japan, China and Russia. They all turned around and saw Australia and their faces brightened instantly,

"So Australia what do you drink?" France asked offering to buy her a drink,

"Um I think I'll have a beer thanks" she said France nodded and ordered her and himself a drink, France got a wine and England got rum.

As she walked with France and England to sit down someone stopped her, she looked up to see a smirking Russia,

"Hello, I'm Russia" he said with a creepy smile on his face

"Uh hi I'm Australia, nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand hesitantly, for some reason there was something odd about Russia she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Would you like some vodka?" he asked still smiling at her

"Uh no thanks I'll just have beer" she said trying to walk away

"Oh but you must have vodka!" he said getting closer to her, suddenly an arm went between the two

"I think that's enough Ivan" Germany said, Australia was relieved that he came to her rescue.

Russia looked at Australia then to Germany and turned and walked away,

"Oh thank you so much Germany, you're my hero!" Australia thanked Germany and gave him a hug, because of the height difference Australia's head was right in Germany's warm, muscular chest. As Germany was about to return the hug, America came running at them.

"Did someone say hero!" he yelled in his so called 'hero' voice "I shall save you from this beast!" America pulled Australia away and put her over his shoulder

"America! Put me down!" Australia yelled and pounded her fists on the Americans back; America didn't put her down so she yelled at him again

"AMERICA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTENT!" Australia screamed at the top of her lungs, America stopped dead in his tracks and put her down. Australia's face was red with anger; she pulled her arm back and slapped America right in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>:O what will happen next!<strong>

**you'll find out soon :D**

**so i hope you guys liked it and i would love to hear what you have to say about it!**

**REVIEWS BOOST MY CONFIDENCE!**

**so if this gets good reviews ill post another chapter!**

**:3**

**if theres any mistakes or anything please tell me :3**

**k**

**thanks**

**bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! **

**yes i deiced to update it!**

**since i got so many nice reviews (not really) i thought i would update!**

**sorry if i get lazy in updating, but bear with me!**

**thanks so much for the kind words!**

**please tell me if there is any mistakes or anything you would like me to add!**

**THANKS!**

* * *

><p>"Do that again and ill have your ass on a plate" she said storming off towards England and France. Everyone in the bar stared at her as she walked off, leaving America rubbing his face.<p>

As she sat back down with France and England someone sat next to her, she looked over and saw Italy sit down next to her,

"Oh hey Italy" she said with a small smile, still angry at America

"Heyyy~ I saw what you did to America and he deserved every bit" Italy said trying to calm Australia, Italy was very good with the ladies you see he could get any girl he wanted just by smiling at them, but Australia on the other hand was a lot of work,

"Well he shouldn't have picked me up in the first place" she said with a humpf, she looked up at Italy's gorgeous brown eyes

"Forget about him, he's a jerk. Look on the bright side, you've got me to party with~" he said with a big smile that could melt ice-cream,

"Well I guess you're right, come on lets party until we hit the floor!" Australia jumped up with her hands in the air screaming "WOOO!" and dragged Italy, England and France to dance with her.

When they go to the dance floor, an upbeat song started to play. Australia was dancing with Italy when she got a text on her phone,

"oh hold on a sec Italy I need to call someone, I'll be back" she said with a wave and went outside,

As she dialled the number a gush of cold air went passed and made her shiver, the dialling tone finished she heard a sweet voice on the other end

"Hello Indonesia speaking" she said in the most beautiful voice,

"Hey girl it's me! You have to come down to the pub!" she said with much excitement

"Oh, ok just one question?" she said innocently,

"Sure dude, go ahead" she said oblivious

"Is...is Germany there?" she asked very softly

"Yes of course he's here! Everybody's here! But if Russia asks if you want any vodka, runaway" Australia said very seriously

"Alright then, I'll be there in a minute! See you soon!" she said and hung up the phone.

Australia made her way back in side and saw a very lonely Englishman sitting at their booth, she sat down with a thud and England sat up in surprise.

"Hey Iggy" she said with a smile, England hated his nickname but once she said it, he was in love with it,

"Hey, shouldn't you go back and dance with Italy?" he questioned sadly he had a small frown on his face

"Nah, I got tired" she lied, she just wanted to see England smile, his smile was so cute "hey Iggy?" she tapped his shoulder to get his attention

"Yes?"

"How about a drinking contest" she said with a sly look on her face "first one to pass out looses" she held her hand out for him to shake it

"Hmm, your on" he said with a devilish smile, as they shook hands Indonesia came into the bar,

"Hey guys!" she yelled, everybody turned around "whose ready to party!" as she yelled that everybody went into a frenzy,

"Dewi! Over here!" Australia yelled across the room, Indonesia turned at the sound of her name and spotted Australia and England sitting in the booth in the corner,

"Hey Jess, hey Arthur" she said with a bright smile

"Iggy and I were wondering if you wanted to contribute to our drinking contest, first one to pass out looses" she held out her hand again so Indonesia could shake it

"Sure!" she said brightly and shook Australia's hand.

It was on.

Drink after drink after drink, the only one still at least sober was England. He only had 4 shots and gave up after that, the two girls were drunk off their asses and were off flirting with any guy closest to them, Indonesia was hanging on Germany

"heyyyyy Ludi" she slurred "why are you so sexxxyyyyyy" Germanys face went bright red as she laid on his chest

"uh...umm Dewi are you alright?" he asked trying to make the moment less awkward

"nahhhh I had like 18 shots" she slurred Germany could barely understand her, she sat up suddenly gasping

"Ludi! You know what we should do?" she asked getting existed

"What?" he asked innocently, Indonesia got closer to Germany

"We should pour wine down Frances pants" she whispered and started to giggle uncontrollably

"I don't think that would be a good idea" as he said that she ordered a glass of wine and sneaked up behind France, she looked over to Germany and winked

"INDONESIA DONT!" before he could stop her she poured all the wine down Frances pants, France didn't move. Indonesia looked up at France as he looked behind him in utter shock, Indonesia just smiled

"YOU LITTLE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" France fumed; Indonesia just looked at him tears in her eyes,

"I'm...I'm sorry Francis" she started to cry, France instantly felt guilty about snapping at the girl

"Oh mon cher don't cry" he said rubbing her back "eh why don't I get Germany for you" he said and went to get said German.

As France was getting Germany, The Netherlands walked in, France walked passed him,

"hey Netherlands, how's it going" France said smiling at the tall man,

"yea things are alright" he said smiling back, Indonesia finally stopped crying and walked over to France to apologies,

"hey France I'm real-" she stopped as she reached the pair, she looked up at the Netherlands,

"hello I'm the Netherlands, it's very nice to meet you" he said politely, Indonesia just stared at him,

"pfffffffffffffft what is with your hair!" she said laughing, the Netherlands just glared at her "oh my god, ITS JUST LIKE STADING UP ON ITS OWN!" she yelled laughing, she started to clench her sides and fell on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NETHERLANDS HAIR IS HILARIOUS! XD<strong>

**so i hope you liked this chapter! **

**ill probs update next week :3 **

**_translation: _mon cher = my dear :3**

**im studying french so :D **

**if any of you know what the netherlands name is tell me! :D**

**i will give you a hug! **

**THANKS!**


End file.
